The Guards
by Anarchic Malice
Summary: Abramo, Elario and Covino are three average guards just trying to live life between the Lunatic Borgia and the flying Italians of the Assassins. Can they survive battles, cheeky children, minimum wage and more?
1. Chapter 1 : A Bad Encounter

This is a fanfiction and everything belongs to their respective owners.

AN: This is my first FF that isn't a crossover so I'm pretty exited.

And last but not least this is done during brotherhood when Ezio is first tasked with starting the brotherhood; this fanfic will be following the guards who aren't bad their just doing their job.

**A Bad Encounter**

_An assassin stalks Rome's streets and is brash enough to even kill officials in broad daylight_

Calvino Biagino or Vino as his friends like to call him was patrolling across the rooftops one fine day. He was a small guy but athletic enough to get across rooftops to capture thieves. He had his crossbow shouldered behind his back so he could walk/run better. Patrolling the bottom left of the central district was a treat since the sea breeze was always nice. He waved to another guard that was patrolling the far side of a courtyard. He waved back.

He was taking in a breath of fresh air when the guard that was patrolling with him on the same building came up and started leaning on a chimney.

'Eh Vino you doing anything tonight?' Vino thought for a second.

'Not that I know of why do you ask?' The other man smiled.

'Me and some of the boys are going to that bar across the road from Gardiona's Inn so I was wondering if you wanted to come?' He thought some more. The boys were fun to hang out with but that bloodthirsty assassin was out and about these days.

'Ehhhhh, I'll come but my pay doesn't come in until next week I'll pay whoever gives me some free drinks then.' The other guard clapped his hands together and laughed.

'That's my boy Vino your going to love it! The chicken it's just mmm.' He kisses his fingers in a French way and blows while taking them away.

'Sounds goo… hey what the…' Vino spotted someone climbing up on the roof. He was wearing a white costume and had various bits of leather and metal hanging off him and a sword. The guard he was just talking to turned to the strange man.

'Get off the roof senior only guards and allotted people aloud.' The man started walking towards them. Vino shrugged of his crossbow and brought it up to waist height. The guard started getting pissed.

'Did you hear me you stupid puta get the fuck of the roof.' The guy continued his slow walk. The guard walked up and went to shove him when the man hugged him. Vino stood looking confused.

'What the hell are you doing Marco?' It became apparent what happened when Marco was dropped to the floor and the guy started sprinting at Vino. Vino raised his crossbow but only got off a shot that went flying over the mans shoulder. Vino tried pulling his sword out when he was punched in the face. The man grabbed the back of his hair and bent him over and punched him in the stomach. Vino was winded and started coughing he got another punch in the face and felt himself being pushed to the side. He went flying off the edge and thought he was going to die. He lucked out and landed on a passing hay carriage. He was tempted to stay there for a bit but saw the guy that threw him over the edge looking over it to see if he died. Vino sprung up and yelled.

'Assassin!'

* * *

><p>Abramo Constanzo was walking down his normal patrol rout enjoying the time he had. He had 2 pike carrying men and 4 swordsmen while Abramo himself was sporting a fine steel mace to go with his heavy armour. The citizens needed security since that assassin asshole was running around killing men left and right. His second in command Bernardo Elario a swordsman was walking next to him. Elario gave a backhand tap against Abramo's metal armour to get his attention. Abramo looked down at the smaller man and saw he was pointing. He looked in that direction to see 4 guys harassing some woman. Abramo sighed and face palmed.<p>

'Dios mio those puta's that keep doing that shit give the rest of us a bad name.' Elario said.

'I know I know but orders are not to fight in public between ourselves to keep the public thinking we're cohesive. Elario face palmed this time and sighed.

'I know but this is a bit much.'

'Blame the Borgia they set the rules we just enforce it.' They were going to keep walking when Abramo heard something. He stuck up his hand to signal stop and like good troops they stopped.

'What is it boss?' Abramo tried to hear better.

'I hear yelling.' Elario joined in on trying to concentrate. Something eventually did become more clear. Elario and Abramo looked at each other.

'Sounds like' Abramo said.

'Assassin.' Elario said. They both turned to the street where the shouting was coming from. Soon enough a very battered looking guard came running around the corner.

'Assassin, assassin! Up their!' Everyone looked up to a building just in time to see a figure jump off and impale two of the guys who were harassing the woman.

'Men to arms!' Abramo shouted. They all started running over but the assassin was already making good time cleaning up the other two. He deflected a jab and shoved a spike attached to his wrist into him. When the other guy went for an overarm swing while the assassin had his hand busy. But with lighting fast movements the hand with the pike came out, deflected the strike, lunged and stabbed the other guy in the neck.

Abramo went in for an overarm swing; the assassin swung round his sword and caught it and making a cross of their weapons. Abramo tried to push down more.

'You are strong senior.' The assassin said.

'And you're dead.' Abramo replied. The assassin looked to his right and probably saw Abramo's guards surround him.

'IIIIII don't think so.' Abramo felt a powerful kick to his nether-regions which made him loose his power and instinctively go to protect his future offspring. The assassin ripped the mace out of his hands and shoved him over while pirouetting over his falling body. Abramo landed hard. He spun around just in time to see his prized mace come swinging to his face.

* * *

><p>That night in a seedy guards bar 3 men sat around a table drinking to their sorrows. One a large man by the name of Abramo Constanzo, he had a dislocated jaw, bruising and fractured cheekbone. He was also yelled at by his captain.<p>

Another goes by the name of Bernardo Elario and he was missing an ear and some fractured ribs from a mace to the stomach.

And last but not least Calvino Biagino who had multiple bruises to his face, stomach and back. They all raised their glasses and stayed silent for a minute to honour their fallen friends.

'Any final words gentlemen?' Abramo asked after the moment.

'Just one.' Elario said.

'What's that?' Calvino asked.

'Fucking assassins.'

'Amen' They all said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 : Another Day Goes By

**The Guards**

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins creed funnily enough it belongs to its respective owners.

AN: Abramo and friends are back! I decided to have another round with them for no other reason then I'm getting hyped for the next assassin's creed.

**Another day goes by**

_Ezio's killing streak continues uninterrupted while the Borgia's are doing everything they can to stop the threat Ezio and his order pose to him Abramo and co are getting paid minimum wage despite the chance of flying Italians attacking them._

'Honey get up it's time for work.' A soft female voice said to Abramo who was for the first time in a long time actually having a good sleep.

'A si, another beautiful day in Roma where it's always sunny with a chance of death from the sky.' He opened his eyes and sighed while rolling over.

'It can't be that dangerous can it? Your one of the city guards no one is gonna attack my big man.' His wife gave him a hug and Abramo forced himself not to laugh, evidently she forgot about the other day.

'Well whatever, I suppose I must get up anyway.' Abramo got up dressed in his red uniform and headed downstairs for some breakfast, AND WHAT A BREAKFAST! Bacon, eggs and toast. Abramo's sat down and eyed his wife. 'How much this all cost?' She looked down to the side avoiding his gaze.

'25 florins…' She whispered out and Abramo felt all the happiness at the fine meal disappear. He got paid 75 florins pieces a day. Not as much as you'd think considering once you tallied up the cost of everything you had to save for rent, food and other things you were left with 5 florins a day which wasn't worth much. Most guards kept up to 25 florins on their person tho so there goes your entire weeks pay. He suppressed the urge to cry and smiled.

'Well I suppose it's worth doing something like this once in a while.' His wife smiled, her name was Alba Constanzo. They've been married for 10 years and known each other longer then that. She wasn't the best looking girl around but by no stretch of the imagination ugly.

'Si, lets eat up once Consima gets herself down here.' Consima was their daughter, about eight, a little brown haired blue eyed girl which was strange because everyone else in the family from grandfather to grandaunt on both sides were blond haired brown eyed. There were some jokes about her being illegitimate but Abramo didn't care. The little child joined in for the meal which was quiet possibly the most tasty he had since the wedding 10 years ago. There was a knock at the door and Abramo looked over to it.

'I'll get it.' Alba said and headed off. Consima looked up at him and stared at him for a bit.

'What can I do for you?' He asked wearily, she always did this when she wanted something.

'Can I borrow twenty florins?' Abramo just about choked which was amazing because he wasn't eating anything.

'Dios mio what on god's green earth could you need 20 florins for!'

'Nardo's dad gave him 10 florins yesterday and I said my dad's better and would give me even more!' _Elario you bastard!_ Abramo thought.

'Wait a minute… real reason.' He stared at her for a bit until she looked away.

'Gambling debt.' Abramo facepalmed so hard and fast it actually hurt.

'I do not want to ask how an eight year old gets a 20 florin debt, take it and if you lose your bets again you're on your own.' He sighed and threw his meager saving over the counter to his daughter.

'THANK YOU!' She ran over hugged him and started running out before bumping into Elario who was just walking in, she saluted him and ran out.

'She's full of energy today.' He said chuckling before taking a seat.

'I'm paying off her gambling debt she got yesterday; by the way tell your son no more betting with her.' He said as he took a sip of water.

'I don't know how to break this to you commander but Nadio was at the docks helping with Vino's auntie there's no way they could have met to gamble.'

'SON OF A PUTA!' He screamed and a sharp smack to the back of his head came directly after. He started rubbing his head while giving an 'I'm sorry' look to his wife while Elario kept in his laughter… barely.

'Outsmarted by an eight year old you're not as sharp as you used to be Abramo.'

'You're not smart to insult your commanding officer, now lets see where we will be wasting away our day while the festival goes on.' He sighed as he stood up. The festival came once a year and he was stuck patrolling, normally he got it off but that assassin puta was making them all work un-paid overtime.

**Later**

Abramos and Elario arrived at the guard house about half an hour later thankfully with no new orifices. They saw Calvino standing by the mission boards. It basically had your name a list of addresses to walk by and any special notes.

'Vino, how have you been?' Elario asked.

'Not too bad, hey have a look at this.' He pulled out a throwing knife and showed it to them. 'Pretty cool ey.'

'Vino you don't have any fucking idea how to throw knifes…' Abramo said deadpan.

'But if I have more weapons people will think I'm top shit and leave me alone.' Vino said and Abramo shook his head. Some people…

'Actually I think the assassin targets people like you.' Elario said and Vino went pale.

'What why!' He yelled.

'I heard he kills guards for knives, medicine and money.' Responded Elario.

'That's almost as stupid as Vino owning a throwing knife Elario, why would an assassin murder us for 25 measly florins, why would an assassin who I remind you should be being paid top dollar for I dunno… assassinations kill guards for medicine, knives and other stuff that he can obviously afford.' Abramo pointed out. Elario shrugged.

'Can't be bothered going to the shops?' Abramo laughed.

'You'd have to be five kids of stupid and psychotic to do that for that reason.' The captain's door flew open revealing the red headed red faced angry, angry man that was their commander.

'YOU THREE IN MY OFFICE NOW!' The door flew shut.

'Why yell at us we're like three feet away, and why close the door?' Elario whined as they re-opened the door and walked in.

'Alright you lot I've been told to assign your squads to bodyguard duty tonight, some guy called Juan, his a big player in the Borgia so best suits on, Abramo you spend the entire night next to him and if needs be hold his dick when he pisses if it means you stay within sight him got it?'

'Yes sir.' The three chorused, spun around and left. The festival just went from shit to just plain terrible.

**That night**

Abramo walked around and around and around following some fat noble puta wearing an oxen skull belt and robe that didn't cover enough and a red hat. It was not exactly bad he was more upset at how boring it was. Around and around and around in some puissant courtyard with him in full armor not carrying his favoured mace but a huge halberd instead. Fun times.

Things got a bit more interesting when one of the actual insufferable Borgias showed up and gave a speech about some crap then went off but it that was so far the only interesting thing to happen this entire night. Things became interesting again when some women showed up and the fat fuck did something different then pest the party goers.

Abramo was standing around waiting for this guy to find a nice place around back to bang this lady when he did something else, HE KILLED HER! Abramo was shocked he killed her with poison or something, he was tempted to skewer the guy right there but thought better of it. He did decide as soon as this guy passed out he was going to kick him a bit.

He kept walking next to him then soon enough he found out he was walking by himself. Abramo freaked out and spun left and right looking for him then saw him sitting on a bench talking to some cloaked guy. Abramo walked over then his mind almost exploded when the clocked figure got up and it was the assassin!

Abramo was about to charge him when he saw that Juan was eerily still. Probably dead. Abramo let the assassin go, just this once as a reward for killing this bastard and because he really wasn't paid enough to fool around with professional killers. He sat down next to the body and watched as the figure jumped off the wall to nobodies notice except his.

He reached over and grabbed the vile of poison from before, mixed it with a cup full of wine and put it the bastards hand then sat back, resting against a post and smiled, maybe the night wasn't so bad…

**The next day**

After getting yelled at by the captain for letting Juan poison himself Abramo headed over to the pub with Elario and Vino and drank. It was getting around mid day when he saw Consima walk in, jump up on a stool next to him and looked around. Abramo had one of the masks from yesterday on and his hood up and decided to have some fun. He did his best impersonation of Vino and turned to her.

'What are you going here little girl?' She shot of a glare at him.

'My dad said not to talk to drunken puta's who have nothing better to do mid-day than drink.' She huffed and looked forward and it took every fiber in his body not to laugh. She did listen to him alright.

'Well your dads probably right about that but I'm in a guard's uniform see?' He tugged on his red hoodie. 'You're supposed to answer my questions.' She looked like she was in thought for a moment.

'Dad said I should… I'm here for a drink myself!' She seemed happy.

'Oh aren't you a bit young?'

'I'm almost 9 I'm old enough.' Another heroic effort not to laugh. 'Barkeep one drinks please!' The bartender looked at Abramo who nodded, he was smart enough not to serve minors in front of guards. He poured the drink and before she could grab it Abramo grabbed it then sculled it.

'Tasty!' She looked up at him in shock, then anger.

'HEY YOU $%#( &#^ !# WHY YOU DRINK MY &#! DRINK!' Abramo flipped off his hood then took off the mask and the look of anger went to one of fear.

'20 florins for gambling ey…'

"D…D…DAD! Daddy it's not what it!' He stood up, and he was a large man so it was even more intimidating.

'And who taught you those words, never mind.' He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

'Where are we going!' She screamed.

'Vino's auntie needs some help and I need 20 florins back.' He walked out of the pub while Elario and Vino were busting a nut laughing.


End file.
